


Superfamily

by Graceisthewoman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceisthewoman/pseuds/Graceisthewoman
Summary: Tony and Steve Rogers-Stark adopted Peter Parker 13 years ago.Manly the adventures of what happens to Peter after he gets shoot in the ankle by a mad man with a gun.





	Superfamily

**Author's Note:**

> First story on this website BTW. Bare with me if it's not that good

_"Keep going Peter! Keep running!"_

Peter was losing breath as he ran down a dark ally. He was walking home from school when a huge man with a gun disarmed him and tried to kill him. Of course, he could climb the walls if the man haven't shot his ankle. But now he was running for his life with a bleeding ankle. 

No matter how many turns he takes, Peter could still hear the man coming. 

This is it. It's over.

_"No, Peter, you still have to keep going!"_

No. No more running. He couldn't do this anymore.

The bullet in his ankle was agreeing with him. It was paining him till his last minutes. That's when Peter remembered.

Dad and Papa.

They didn't know he was dying. It felt like a great burden not to tell them. So he took out his phone and dialed his Dad's phone number......

* * *

**Tony's P.O.V**

Tony was walking nervously around his lab. Peter hasn't come back from school yet and it was 8:24 P.M. Peter would usually text him if something was happening or if he was going over to Ned's house. Steve already called his school but the teachers claim they saw Peter leaving the school in home's direction. Tony was coming up with the worst scenarios of his whereabouts when his husband came in , just as worried.

"Anything? Just a little bit?"

Steve shook his head "Nothing"

Tony was so close to collapsing when his phone rang.

It was Peter.

Tony snatched the phone and answered it immediately. 

"Peter?? Peter, are you okay? Where are you??!?"

For a minute, all he could hear was Peter's gasps of pain. His worse nightmares couldn't scare Tony anymore than how that gasps scared him.

"D-Dad, w-where's Papa?" His voice was raspy and dry, like he's been running. 

"He's right here, sweetie" Tony put on speaker mode so Steve can talk to him.

Steve's voice radiates with fear as he spoke. "Pete, where have you been?"

"Dad, Papa, I don't have much t-time so I just w-wanted to tell you this: I love you guys. Tell Aunt Nat that I love her too. And Uncle Bucky as well"

Steve and Tony looked at each other in fear 

"W-What do you mean, don't have much time? Where are you???"

"Why does it matter? I'll be dead before you find me"

The word "dead" grabbed their hearts and punched it.

"J-Just t-tell us w-where y-y-you a-are, kid. We'll find you anyway" Steve spoke out. Peter let out a a distressed gasp of pain before mumbling the address.

"T-This dark a-ally next to Walls street" And with that, the phone gave a loud thud as Peter fell to the floor on the other line.

* * *

**Peter's P.O.V**

At least he told them. He heard the man footsteps approaching and a gun clicking. 

_"Count to ten, Peter"_

1...2...3...4...5...6..7-

BOOM!!

The man's gun shot a bullet and it went straight into Peter's chest. He was losing his vision and his life. Blood was slipping all around him and pain engulfed his chest. Before the man shoot him, a loud crash put Peter to sleep. But before, he saw a blurry vision of gold and red.........

* * *

Peter could hear his surrounds again. He heard sobbing and calming whispering. It was difficult for him to open his eyes but he made it. He was laying in a hospital bed, with his dads next to him. Dad was crying into Papa's shoulder while Papa was kissing into his hair and whispering to him. 

"D-Dad?"

Tony suddenly stop crying and turned to Peter. No words were spoken as they hugged and kissed until Papa told Peter what happened after he closed his eyes. 

After he fell, Dad and Papa got the Avengers and flew to Walls Street. They fought the guy and took Peter to the hospital. But that was two weeks ago. They thought he would never wake up.

Peter was okay now. 


End file.
